This invention relates to a thermally conductive compound and method of constructing a low impedance, thermal interface/joint between an electronic component and a heat sink.
Electrical components, such as semiconductors, transistors, etc., optimally operate at a pre-designed temperature which ideally approximates the temperature of the surrounding air. However, the operation of electrical components generates heat which, if not removed, will cause the component to operate at temperatures significantly higher than its normal operating temperature. Such excessive temperatures can adversely affect the optimal operating characteristics of the component and the operation of the associated device.
To avoid such adverse operating characteristics, the heat should be removed, one such method being a conduction of the heat from the operating component to a heat sink. The heat sink can then be cooled by conventional convection and/or radiation techniques. During conduction, the heat must pass from the operating component to the heat sink either by surface contact between the component and the heat sink or by contact of the component and heat sink surfaces with an intermediate medium. In some cases, an electrical insulator must be placed between the component and heat sink. Thus, a heat conducting path must be established between the component and the heat sink surfaces with or without an electrical insulator therebetween.
The lower the thermal impedance of this heat conducting path the greater the conductivity of heat from the component to the heat sink. This impedance depends upon the length of the thermal path between the component and heat sink as well as the degree of effective surface area contact therebetween.
As the surfaces of the heat sink and component are not perfectly flat and/or smooth, a full contact of the facing/mating surfaces is not possible. Air spaces, which are poor thermal conductors, will appear between these irregular mating surfaces and thus increase the path's impedance to conduction. It is thus desirable to remove these spaces by utilizing a heat conducting medium, the medium designed to contact the mating surfaces and fill the resulting air spaces. The removal of these air spaces lowers the path's thermal impedance and increases the path's thermal conductivity. Thus, the conduct of heat along the thermal path is enhanced.
Mica insulators with silicon grease thereon, the silicon grease containing "heat conducting particles," such as a metallic oxide, have been inserted between the component and heat sink to establish a thermal path. The grease can also be applied directly to the mating surfaces in an attempt to fill the resulting voids therebetween. However, the non-soluble grease is messy and can contaminate the equipment, clothing and personnel.
Another proposed solution was to coat a polymeric insulating gasket with a metallic oxide thereon, the gasket being inserted between the component and heat sink during assembly. Such oxides can be expensive, toxic and adhesion to the gasket can be difficult. Moreover, the gasket may not fully mesh with the irregular mating surfaces of the component and heat sink resulting in undesirable, inefficient air spaces therebetween.
The use of a compound comprising a paraffin wax with a softener such as petroleum jelly as the intermediate medium has been proposed in the Whitfield patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,299,715, 4,473,113, 4,466,483. The softener is intended to make the compound less brittle so it will not crack when coated onto the intermediate flexible insulator. However, this compound changes from a solid to a liquid state at the component's normal operating temperature which decreases its thermal conductivity. Also, the compound tends to flow away from the thermal path/joint which increases the impedance of the thermal path. Moreover, this flow can contaminate the surrounding surfaces.
Also, the use of softeners makes the resulting compound more susceptible to abrasion or chemical solvents. Thus, the compound can be rubbed off its substrate carrier during handling or component cleaning. Also, the "blocking temperature" of the compound is lowered, i.e. the temperature at which the coated carriers will stick to each other. (If the blocking temperature is equal to or lower than the room temperature, the coated carriers will stick to each other.) Also, the softeners makes the compound stickier which makes it difficult to manipulate and susceptible to collection of foreign matters thereon. Such foreign materials can lead to component malfunctions, if not failure.
In response thereto I have invented a method of selecting a compound for establishing an efficient thermal joint between the surfaces of an electrical component and heat sink. With cognizance of a normal operating temperature of a selected component, the compound is selected to melt only during initial component operation by a component temperature well above the component's normal operating temperature. Once initially liquified or sufficiently deformable, the clamping pressure of the component to the heat sink causes the compound to fill the spaces resulting in the thermal path between the heat sink and the component. This action presents a thermal path of low impedance which initiates an effective conduct of the heat from the component to the heat sink. The component temperature then falls to a temperature below the compound melt temperature and to its normal operating temperature which causes the compound to resolidify. Upon subsequent operation of the component, the component reaches only the component's normal operating temperature as the previously established compound joint formed during initial component operation remains in a solid state. As the compound does not melt during subsequent component operation, a higher thermal conductivity is maintained. Moreover, as compounds of high molecular weight can be used in the above process, a higher thermal conductivity will result with or without the use of heat conductivity particles.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide an improved compound and method of selecting the same for reducing the impedance to heat flow through a thermal joint established between an electrical component and a heat sink.
Another object of this invention is to provide a compound and method, as aforesaid, which is initially liquified/deformable during initial component operation but remains in a solid state during subsequent component use.
A further object of this invention is to provide a compound and method, as aforesaid, wherein the compound does not melt at a subsequent normal operating temperature of the component.
A more particular object of this invention is to provide a compound, as aforesaid, which is easily coated onto a substrate carrier for placement between the component and heat sink.
Another object of this invention is to provide a compound and method, as aforesaid, which provides a high thermal conductivity relative to previous compounds utilizing material softeners.
A further object of this invention is to provide a compound, as aforesaid, which is easy to manipulate and does not contaminate surrounding personnel and equipment.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide a compound, as aforesaid, which includes a material therein so as to avoid the problems associated with material softeners.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.